Forbiden Lover
by Sweetencore
Summary: Um garoto caindo de amores e um homem mais velho que nem mesmo sabe que ele existe. Pode o irmão menor salvar as coisas? 1x2 AU OOC Fic abandonada
1. Chapter 1

Forbiden Lover Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3

GЙnero: U.A/ Yaoi/ 1x2 Disclaimers: NЦo vou repetir...

A diferenГa de idades И muito grande... .'''

:3 :3 :3

⌠NЦo hА nada que eu nЦo possa fazer se for por amor■

:3 :3 :3

PrСlogo

:3 :3 :3

Seus olhos se mantiveram firmes em sua prСpria figura refletida no vidro da janela. Eles se fecharam mais uma vez devido Ю ardЙncia que sentia, mas novamente a ignorou e voltou seu olhar para a janela, fitando a rua vazia.

O apito de seu rАdio relСgio soou mais uma vez naquela noite e ele apenas suspirou, encostando sua cabeГa na parede.

3:00 e ele ainda nЦo tinha chegado.

Se ajeitou melhor no banco sob a janela, voltando a observar a rua vazia.

юs vezes se perguntava se era aquilo mesmo que queria. Ficar olhando, por horas a fio, pela janela, apenas para ver se ele voltava para casa naquela noite, ou mesmo se voltava acompanhado.

Seu semblante preocupado nunca era visto pelo outro. Na verdade, ele prСprio quase nЦo era visto pelo o outro.

Tinha plena consciЙncia de que necessitava de atenГЦo, e muita, do homem por quem era apaixonado. Mas tal necessidade nЦo era atendida. Nunca

Mas talvez o outro tivesse razЦo. Afinal, ele era um pirralho. Um moleque de quinze anos que dava em cima de seu vizinho de vinte e oito.

SerА que teria uma chance com o homem? O via poucas vezes por dia, pois o outro estava sempre trabalhando, e quando nЦo, saia para se divertir, sempre voltava acompanhado.

Ouviu o barulho do carro na rua e voltou seu olhar a mesma, a tempo de ver o veМculo do outro chegar em casa. Olhou no relСgio mais uma vez.

3:17. и... como sempre.

Notou com pesar o outro sair do carro acompanhado por uma garota de seios fartos. Como previra, ele voltara acompanhado.

Deu mais uma olhada no casal, antes de parar para olhar para seu tronco. Como seria ter peitos??

Ele nunca saberia.

Um momento de silЙncio se fez presente quando os dois entraram em casa, mas logo ele foi quebrado quando Duo viu os dois no quarto dele, devido Ю posiГЦo privilegiada de sua janela, que ficava de frente Ю do outro.

Se levantou do banco e fechou as persianas da janela. Ele jА vira demais.

Apenas queria confirmar se o outro chegaria em casa com seguranГa e jА confirmara. Mesmo que isso tivesse tirado outro pedaГo de seu coraГЦo.

CONTINUA...

:3 :3 :3

TА, eu sei que nЦo deveria comeГar uma nova fic quando nem mesmo terminei as outras, mas И uma espИcie de necessidade T.T. Sinto muito.

Mas espero, novamente, que me acompanhem em mais essa, que nЦo vai demorar .

Bye Bye 


	2. The Other Side

Forbiden Lover Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3

GЙnero: U.A/ Yaoi/ 1x2 Disclaimers: Essa И uma fic sem fins lucrativos. Gundam Wing nЦo И meu e nunca serА... por favor nЦo me processem.

A diferenГa de idades И muito grande... .'''

:3 :3 :3

⌠NЦo hА nada que eu nЦo possa fazer se for por amor■

:3 :3 :3 CapМtulo 1 - The Other Side

:3 :3 :3

- EntЦo estamos indo! √ avisou, trazendo o irmЦo mais novo para perto de si quando o carro de seus pais passou pela entrada da casa. Olhou para o garoto de seis anos, loiro, ao seu lado e sorriu, pegando-o pela mЦo. √ E entЦo, vamos, Solo?

- Vamos, Duo. √ sua voz era infantil e seu rosto era angelical, o que fez o americano sorrir. ComeГaram a andar calmamente pela calГada. Duo com seu uniforme de aula e Solo com seu chapИu e casaco, levando sua mochilinha amarela em sua outra mЦo. Estavam a duas casas de distБncias quando o americano mais velho parou e olhou para o irmЦo. √ O que foi?

- Eu esqueci algo. Vamos voltar rapidinho. √ pediu, dando meia volta e andando rapidamente atИ sua casa. Procurou a chave no bolso, abrindo a porta rapidamente. √ Eu jА volto, Solo. √ avisou ao irmЦo, deixando-o no hall da casa, subindo as escadas de modo apressado.

Entrou em seu quarto e procurou o trabalho que tinha esquecido sobre a escrivaninha, achando-o minutos depois debaixo do teclado do computador. Como ele fora parar lА, nem mesmo o americano sabia.

Desceu as escadas, guardando a pasta na mochila. Chamou o nome do irmЦo, sem receber resposta. Chamou de novo e sС houve silЙncio.

- Solo! Onde vocЙ estА?! √ perguntou mais uma vez, pondo a cabeГa para fora da porta da casa, vendo se o irmЦo estava no jardim da frente.

Achou-o do outro lado da cerca, sorrindo e conversando com... oh! Meu deus! Ele estava conversando com Heero.

O coraГЦo de Duo pareceu falhar uma batida ou duas ao ver o objeto de sua admiraГЦo ali. Parado Ю sua frente.

Seus pИs se moveram de forma inconsciente pela grama, atИ o outro lado. Os dois perceberam a presenГa conhecida e se viraram. Solo sorriu ao ver o irmЦo e o outro homem apenas manteve sua expressЦo - ou a falta dela - de sempre.

Ainda vestia a calГa que usara para dormir e o roupЦo azul que colocara para ir buscar seu jornal. Observou o garoto de quinze anos se aproximar do irmЦo mais novo e se levantou.

- O que vocЙ estА fazendo aqui? √ Duo perguntou ao mais novo, embora nЦo conseguisse tirar os olhos de Heero.

- Eu o chamei. - Heero respondeu, sem alterar sua expressЦo. - SС quis dar bom dia a ele. - sua voz saiu calma, sem nenhuma alteraГЦo, o que fez Duo tremer.

Aquela voz lhe trazia arrepios.

- Sinto muito se Solo trouxe problemas. - se desculpou, mesmo nЦo tendo motivos para fazЙ-lo. Heero o olhou estranhamente, antes de soltar um leve sorriso de canto de boca e afagar a cabeГa de Solo.

- Ele nЦo trouxe problema nenhum. Ele И um Сtimo garoto. - elogiou e Duo se sentiu um lixo. Meu deus! AtИ seu irmЦo se dava melhor com Heero do que ele. O mАximo que ele conseguia do japonЙs era um "espere um pouco" quando ia pedir uma xМcara de aГЗcar. E o que seu irmЦo conseguia? Um "ele И um Сtimo garoto". Ele estava tЦo decadente assim? Desse jeito seu irmЦo ia se casar antes dele.

E de quebra com Heero.

Um baixo bipe foi ouvido e ele logo percebeu que havia sido seu relСgio, apitando uma nova hora. Ele desligou o bipe maquinalmente, apenas para perceber o avanГado da hora.

Droga! Iam chegar atrasados.

- Solo, vamos! Se nЦo vocЙ vai chegar atrasado. - falou, jА com pressa, pegando o irmЦo menor pela mЦo, deixando que ele se despedisse cordialmente do japonЙs antes que eles fossem embora. - AtИ logo, Sr. Yuy.

- AtИ, Sr.! - o loirinho se despediu, jА saindo correndo com Duo, tentando fazer de tudo para nЦo chegar atrasado.

:3 :3 :3

Entrou no prИdio do jardim de infБncia com certa pressa, seguindo, como sempre, para a fileira de crianГas da turma de Solo, que se formava na pequena escada que dava acesso Юs salas, apenas esperando pelo professor responsАvel.

Levou Solo atИ o final da fila, sorrindo para ele quando lhe entregou sua lancheira, lhe avisando.

- Aqui estА seu lanche. - baixou mais o volume de sua voz, como se fosse lhe contar algum degredo, e depois lhe disse. - Eu coloquei chocolate aМ dentro, mas nЦo conte Ю mamЦe, ok? - pediu, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, que rapidamente foi retribuМdo pelo garoto.

- Eu nЦo vou contar. - jurou, abraГando a lancheira como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa daquele mundo.

- EntЦo eu jА vou, ok? Aproveite bem o Зltimo dia de aula. - beijou a testa do irmЦo e afagou seus cabelos antes de sair correndo do prИdio, seguindo em direГЦo ao seu.

NЦo demorou mais do que dСi minutos para que ele chegasse atИ o corredor de sua sala, completamente vazio. SС esperava que o professor ainda nЦo tivesse entrado. Ele teria quМmica agora, entЦo sua prСxima aula seria no laboratСrio.

Seguiu para lА rapidamente, encontrando o professor a meio caminho da sala, apressou-se em sua corrida, entrando no laboratСrio juntamente com ele, que riu divertido.

- Quase, hein, Maxwell?

:3 :3 :3

Heero estava sentado na poltrona de seu escritСrio, remexendo em alguns papИis em uma de suas mЦos, enquanto a outra segurava uma grande xМcara de cafИ borbulhante que ele havia acabado de preparar devido ao sono que o abatia.

Aquele relatСrio jА deveria estar pronto hА umas boas semanas, mas ao invИs de terminar aquilo logo ele tinha que deixar suas necessidades falarem mais alto e sair para as festas, negligenciando seu prСprio trabalho.

HА quatro dias seguidos que ele passava a noite fora e agora que ele havia tirado duas semanas de fИrias, finalmente, iria usar aquele tempo para adiantar o trabalho atrasado.

и claro que haveria festas, afinal... fИrias significavam diversЦo.

Pelo menos para Heero Yuy.

E ele ia aproveitar aquelas do melhor jeito possМvel. Com trabalho... mas, mesmo assim, ele ia aproveitar.

SС precisava terminar aquele relatСrio e algumas planilhas que haviam lhe incumbido de terminar.

Esses eram seus planos. Simples e fАceis...

Isso se sua campainha nЦo tivesse tocado.

Bufou, inconformado por ter sido atrapalhado e empurrou a cadeira, se levantando e andando atИ a porta em passos pesados. Olhou pelo olho mАgico e abriu a porta com um sorriso apСs confirmar quem era.

- E aМ, Heero, como vai? - o loiro do outro lado da porta cumprimentou, e Heero nЦo pode deixar de notar, com curiosidade, as mala que ele trazia nas mЦos. Uma maior e a outro relativamente pequena.

Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que aconteceu, Zechs? Noin te expulsou de casa? - brincou com o amigo, vendo o sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

- NЦo. Muito pelo contrАrio. Estamos tЦo bem que decidimos viajar. - seu sorriso cresceu de um lado ao outro e o japonЙs estranhou o fato do amigo nЦo entrar, mesmo convidando-o. O outro negou, alegando que nЦo ia se demorar muito e Heero uniu a notМcia Юs malas e logo se tocou de que Zechs estava indo viajar naquele momento.

Mas, porque, diabos, ele havia passado em sua casa primeiro?

- E passou aqui para me dar tal notМcia? JА ouviu falar de algumas coisas chamadas Email e telefone, meu amigo? - indagou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, escorando-se na porta, ficando meio inclinado e foi isso que o fez perceber a pequena e fofa figura ruiva que tentava se esconder atrАs do loiro.

Ela inclinou a cabeГa para o lado, se livrando da barreira que eram as pernas de Zechs para poder observar Heero, e ao notar que estava sendo observada, voltou a se esconder.

- Pequena MarimИia? и vocЙ mesma? - seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais e ele se abaixou, ficando da altura dela, abrindo os braГos para que sua afilhada pudesse abraГА-lo, mas ela continuou tМmida atrАs do pai, atИ que esse lhe deu um pequeno empurrЦo e um aceno positivo com a cabeГa. SС aМ ela saiu de trАs dele, seguindo para os braГos do padrinho, dando-lhe um abraГo apertado. - Vai viajar com seus pais? - perguntou, tentando puxar conversa com a garota, mas para seu desprazer, foi Zechs que respondeu.

- и por isso mesmo que eu vim aqui, Heero. - falou meio sem jeito, deixando a mala menor no chЦo. - Eu pensei que vocЙ pudesse cuidar de MarimИia enquanto nСs viajamos. VocЙ estА de fИrias e nЦo vamos poder aproveitar ao mАximo a viagem se tivermos que cuidar dela. - falou meio baixo para que a filha nЦo ouvisse, o que nЦo obteve sucesso, fazendo a garoto lhe lanГar um olhar zangado.

...assim como Heero...

- E vocЙ me avisa isso de Зltima hora?! Do nada?! Quando jА estА indo para o aeroporto. - reclamou, se levantando, encarando o loiro nos olhos.

- CorreГЦo, meu amigo. Faz uma semana que eu tento te ligar e abarrotei a sua caixa de e-mails. NЦo tenho culpa se vocЙ nЦo os lЙ nem atende o telefone. Por isso, a responsabilidade И sua. - declarou, recolhendo a mala menor do chЦo e a entregando a um Heero furioso. - Ela dorme Юs nove e vocЙ precisa contar uma histСria antes, se nЦo ela nЦo dorme direito e tem pesadelos. Lembre-se que ela И alИrgica a cheiros fortes e Ю canela, entЦo descarte seus perfumes, meu amigo, e cuide da alimentaГЦo dela. E ela precisa tomar o remИdio dela Юs seis! NЦo se esqueГa! Ele estА dentro da mala, junto com o nosso telefone se for preciso. - falou em um fТlego sС e antes que o japonЙs pudesse reclamar, beijou o rosto da filha e seguiu atИ o carro, onde Noin o esperava.

Heero ainda tentou gritar pelo outro e dizer que nЦo iria cuidar dela, mas ele jА tinha ido e agora ele estava sozinho na porta de entrada com MarimИia, que o olhava silenciosamente.

- Acho que somos sС eu e vocЙ agora, hein, garota? - sorriu para ela, sendo retribuМdo com um sorriso de canto. Lembrava-se que MarimИia fora um bebЙ muito quieta e que nЦo era uma crianГa muito sociАvel, mas ela nЦo falara em momento nenhum e Heero comeГava a suspeitar que ela era muda.

A garota apenas olhou o adulto pensativo e seguiu escadas acima, com intenГЦo de explorar a casa. Heero apenas notou que a garota jА nЦo estava ali quando perguntou algo a ela e olhou para o lado, vendo que estava completamente sozinho na porta.

Ele nЦo tinha vocaГЦo para lidar com crianГas. NЦo tinha mesmo.

:3 :3 :3

Duo jА estava parado no grande pАtio do prИdio do primАrio, esperando Solo juntamente com Quatre, seu melhor amigo de muitos anos atrАs. Um belo loiro com cara de anjo e lindos olhos azuis que podiam levar qualquer um ao paraМso com apenas um olhar das belas aqua marinas.

Geralmente Solo - e ele - saМam mais tarde, mas como aquele era o Зltimo dia de aula do garoto, ele precisava estar lА para buscar seu irmЦo. Fora difМcil sair da escola naquele horАrio, antes do almoГo, e por isso Duo teve que se perder em uma conversa nada produtiva com seu professor para que o deixasse sair mais cedo. O homem sС cedera quando Duo fingiu o choro. E Quatre... bem... fizera questЦo de ir com ele e o professor - nЦo querendo ver mais ninguИm chorando na sua frente, permitira.

Haviam comido algo rapidamente na lanchonete da escola, sabendo que levar Solo para casa nЦo permitiria que comessem. E ainda por cima precisavam retornar antes do almoГo acabar porque tinham uma grande prova. Uma das muitas que viriam pela frente nos prСximos dias.

A conversa entre os dois andava calma e algumas risadas eram soltas de tempos em tempos quando o sinal de saМda soara estridente em seus ouvidos. NЦo demorou mais do que alguns minutos para que o lugar ficasse cheio de crianГas que corriam de um lado para o outro, procurando seus pais ou entЦo brincando com os amigos enquanto esperavam os mesmos.

Duo procurou o irmЦo com o olhar atentamente, nЦo demorando a achА-lo encostado no portЦo, esperando-o, com a mochila nos ombros e a lancheira em uma das mЦos.

- LА estА ele, Quatre. - avisou o amigo e seguira em direГЦo ao garoto que, ao notar suas presenГas, correra para alcanГА-los. Os braГos finos rodearam a cintura do irmЦo mais velho que o trouxe para seu colo, beijando sua testa. - Como foi seu dia?

- Divertido... - ele abriu um grande sorriso, para logo depois revelar-lhe em voz baixa, sussurrada em seu ouvido. - Pensei que nЦo viria... olА, Quatre. - cumprimentou ao notar o amigo do irmЦo, tЦo familiar para ele, que logo lhe cumprimentou de volta.

- Mas o que passou pela sua cabeГa? - Duo indagou com um sorriso no rosto, virando-se para Quatre. - и claro que virМamos, nЦo И Quatre? Nem que tivИssemos que chorar para isso. - brincou com o amigo que riu divertido de maneira doce.

- Me dЙ suas coisas, Solo. - Quatre pediu e o menino logo obedeceu, lhe dando sua mochila e sua lancheira. Duo o ajeitou melhor no colo antes de se dirigir Ю saМda, com Quatre ao seu encalГo.

:3 :3 :3

- MarimИia! Onde vocЙ estА? - Heero chamava pela casa, revirando os quartos atrАs da menina que tinha sumido. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao nЦo achar a garota.

O que Zechs tinha fumado quando pensou que ele poderia cuidar da menina? NЦo havia se passado nem quinze minutos e ele jА tinha perdido a garota.

Subiu as escadas apressado, abrindo a primeira porta do corredor - seu quarto -, encontrando a ruiva a mexer animadamente em suas gavetas.

Se apressou em sua direГЦo e a afastou do local, temendo que ela achasse o que nЦo devia. Suspirou derrotado por algum tempo e rolou os olhos antes de encarar a garota, que ainda nЦo abrira a boca.

Ela olhou inquisidoramente para ele, fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa que Heero nЦo capitou, atИ que ela apontou para a cama.

- Quer saber onde vai dormir? - ela afirmou com a cabeГa, encarando o homem mais velho Ю sua frente, curiosa.

Queria ver atИ onde ele iria.

Sorriu ante ao pensamento, desnorteando ainda mais Heero. O japonЙs a pegou pela mЦo, seguindo o corredor, mostrando-lhe os cТmodos que ela deveria saber e avisando-lhe que ele, na maioria das vezes, estaria em seu escritСrio, e se ela quisesse entrar, que batesse na porta antes.

Ela sС afirmava com a cabeГa, sem nunca abrir a boca. Chegaram no quarto de hospedes e Heero lhe indicou a cama.

- и aqui que vocЙ vai dormir. Vou trazer sua mala e vou trabalhar. Se precisar de alguma coisa me chame, ok? Se ficar com fome, pode ir atИ a cozinha que mais tarde eu irei cozinhar algo para vocЙ. - MarimИia o encarou um pouco intrigada e franziu as sobrancelhas, vendo Heero sair do quarto e seguir atИ o andar de baixo, indo buscar sua mala. Jogou-se na cama e suspirou.

- NЦo dou trЙs dias pra ele ter que me levar para um hospital por intoxicaГЦo alimentar... - rolou os olhos e completou para si mesma de modo adulto. - E pode esquecer a histСria antes de dormir.

:3 :3 :3

Duo, Quatre e Solo chegaram em frente a casa dos Maxwell com certa pressa. Pararam em uma loja que Solo insistira em ver e acabaram perdendo a noГЦo de tempo. Tinham exatamente quinze minutos para estar dentro da sala de aula.

Duo pТs o irmЦo mais novo no chЦo e abriu a porta de modo apressado, chamando Solo com a mЦo e o pondo dentro de casa, sem passar do Hall.

- Vou ter que voltar agora, Solo. A Nana estА aМ dentro e vai cuidar de vocЙ atИ eu chegar, ok? - perguntou, referindo-se Ю empregada da casa e Solo confirmou com a cabeГa. - Qualquer coisa vocЙ sabe qual o nЗmero do trabalho do papai e da mamЦe, nЦo sabe?

- Eu sei, Duo. NЦo se preocupe. - tranqЭilizou e beijou o rosto do americano mais velho, correndo escadas acima em direГЦo ao seu quarto. Duo fechou a porta da casa e se virou para Quatre.

- Vamos, se nЦo estivermos naquela sala logo, nЦo hА choro no mundo que vА resolver nosso problema.

CONTINUA...

Ok... capМtulo completamente minЗsculo, mas o plano era parar aqui mesmo, sС nЦo esperava que ficasse Мnfimo u.u.

Prometo que incremento no outro. Tenho planos pra essa fic... gosto muito dela. De verdade.

Tenho tido alguns probleminhas pra escrever ultimamente, mas espero que minha imaginaГЦo volte logo ao normal... meu principal problema tem sido Amor e сdio, que, car, num sai de jeito nenhum.

Mas vou tentar, prometo, e, claro, reviews ajudam a incentivar e bastante, sabiam? EntЦo por que nЦo me ajudar?

Bai bai e espero reviews. 


End file.
